Isuzu Fargo
The Isuzu Fargo is commercial vehicle manufactured between 1980 and 2001 by Isuzu in Japan. The Fargo spanned two generations, the first of which was sold between 1980 and 1995 as both van and utility body styles, with the second generation, introduced in 1995 confined to a single van body style. This second generation was a badge engineered version of the Nissan Caravan E24, as opposed to an Isuzu design. Between 1982 and 1990 the first generation Fargo was marketed in Australia by Holden, the Australian subsidiary of General Motors as the Holden Shuttle. In Europe and New Zealand, the first series Isuzu Fargo was sold under the Isuzu WFR name. It was also built in the United Kingdom by Vauxhall Motors and sold as Bedford Midi, then Vauxhall Midi. Export versions of the Midi in Europe were badged Bedford Seta, General Motors Midi, GME Midi, and Isuzu Midi. __TOC__ First generation (1980–1995) LWB: | length = SWB: LWB: | width = | height = Low roof: High roof: | weight = | sp = uk }} The first generation Isuzu Fargo was introduced in December 1980 with a 1.6 and 1.8 litre petrol engines, and a 1.8 litre diesel engine. Designed very much in the mould of contemporary Japanese vehicles of the time, it featured an underfloor engine. Japanese market timeline * August 1981: 2.0 litre diesel van introduced. * March 1982: 1.8 litre gasoline and 2.0 litre diesel engines introduced. * July 1982: Introduction of luxury-oriented nine-seater LS van, featuring a standard sunroof among other features. * November 1983: Part-time diesel four-wheel drive model introduced. * January 1984: Turbo diesel engines made standard across wagon range * November 1984: Four-wheel drive van added. * January 1986: Changes to instrument panel. * January 1987: Automatic transmission available on rear-wheel drive variants. * September 1987: * October 1988: Cab forward pickup (truck) body style added. * January 1991: 2.4 litre 4FG1 diesel engine introduced, replacing 1.8 and 2.0 litre units. Design changes made to both the interior and exterior. * August 1993: 2.4 litre 4FG1-T turbodiesel standardised across the range. Three-point rear seatbelts now fitted to models fitted with rear seats and the air conditioning unit is now chlorofluorocarbon-free (CFC). Image:Isuzu Fargo Truck 001.JPG|1991–1995 Isuzu Fargo truck Image:Isuzu Fargo Wagon 001.jpg|1993–1995 Isuzu Fargo LS van Image:Isuzu Fargo Wagon 002.jpg|1993–1995 Isuzu Fargo LS van Bedford Midi / Vauxhall Midi The General Motors-owned Vauxhall Motors offered a version of the Fargo as the Bedford Midi between 1985 and 1994. Following the sale of the Bedford Vehicles to AWD, the Bedford Midi was re-badged as the "Vauxhall Midi". Versions sold in continental Europe and Ireland were sold under various names, including "Bedford Seta", "General Motors Midi", "GME Midi", and "Isuzu Midi". Between 1983 and 1988, Industries Mécaniques Maghrébines (IMM) produced the Isuzu Midi at its Kairouan, Tunisia manufacturing facility. Built in Luton, the Midi brought few changes to the Japanese Fargo and replaced the old Bedford CF van. This was very much a stop-gap design to replace the old CF range, however a true CF replacement never came. The van also signified the end of Bedford and its own designs as it was cheaper for GM to use other companies designs it co-owned. There were talks with Freight Rover during 1985 to produce the Sherpa 300 series van under licence which came to nothing by late 1986. There were also concerns over its crashworthiness in this same issue, following a test on the Japanese built WFR."The Good Van Guide", Summer 1986, Issue 1, Vol. 2. Engines offered were both petrol (1.8 litre and 2.0 litre) and diesel (2.0, 2.2 or 2.4 turbo). The Midi could be ordered with either an old fashioned column mounted gear change allowing a third central passenger seat in the front, or with a conventional floor shift and was available in short and long wheelbase with a choice of standard or high roof lines. A mini-bus version, named the "Albany", was also produced. The Midi was also restyled in 1989 and given a new dashboard panel and seating, together with new door trims and front-end fascia. The engine range remained much. While production ceased in 1994, both models were replaced by the Vauxhall Arena, a rebadged Renault Trafic in 1997. Holden Shuttle General Motors' (GM) Australian subsidiary, Holden released the Isuzu Fargo van in February 1982 as the WFR series Holden Shuttle.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "The Holden Shuttle van, released in February 1982, was ... sold in other world markets as the Isuzu Fargo and Isuzu WFR." The original release Shuttle was available in short- and long-wheelbase guises, in combination with either low- or high-roofs; all of which available with or without side cargo windows.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "Body options were many and varied with a choice of long or short wheelbase and high or low roof versions, all of which available with or without side windows." Two engines were initially offered: a 1.8 litre 4ZB1 petrol rated at , and a 2.0 litre 4FC1 diesel outputting .Bebbington (1998), p. 175. In 1986, the 1.8 petrol was withdraw and replaced by the 2.0 litre 4ZC1 petrol producing . All three engines were coupled with a four-speed manual transmission.Bebbington (1998), p. 176. "Four-speed manual (prior to 1985)". The single, cargo-carrying model was accompanied by the limited edition LS—a highly specified nine-seater people-mover variant in October 1982.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "A nine-seat mini-bus badged LS, was introduced in 1982." Only 250 were built for Australian consumption, however, in August 1983, the LT nine-seater people mover was introduced.Segal (1983), p. 68. "Called Shuttle LS, this nine-seater was a real luxury-coach ... built in a limited run of only 250. ... A little less than 12 months later, the Shuttle has been relaunched once more as a family vehicle. Now called LT". The lower specification LT was not equipped with the many of the LS Shuttle’s luxury features, including the dual-zone air conditioning.Modern Motor (1983), p. 9. "The LT Shuttle's engine remains the same the LS and external appearance is generally unchanged, but the new model will not have the twin air conditioners and other extras." An AM/FM radio with Compact Cassette player and a digital clock were standard on the LT, with single-zone air conditioning available as an option.Segal (1983), p. 68. "An AM/FM radio-cassette player, digital clock and air conditioning is available." Both the LS and LT were powered exclusively by the petrol engine.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "LT and LS available with petrol engine only". The Shuttle was subject to several minor facelifts and running changes over its production run. In mid-1983, a centre front seat was added.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "The Shuttle underwent several minor facelifts throughout its life, the first being in mid-1983 when a centre front seat was added." This consisted of two outer bucket seats and a centre bench seat, giving the impression of a single bench.Segal (1983), p. 68. "The front row consists of what GMH loosely calls two "buckets" and a middle "bench" seat – they looked and felt like just one bench to me." June 1985 saw the model range restructured, with the five-speed manual transmission from the LS and LT models now standard on the base model.Bebbington (1998), p. 175–176. "In 1985, the model range was again reduced and rationalised."; "Five-speed manual, LT and LS and all others 1985 on". A facelifted model came in June 1986, involving the relocation of badging, re-shaped headlamps, and newly designed steel wheels for the base Shuttle.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "The following years, 1986, saw the relocation of badging and the range further reduced." This refresh coincided with a reduced line-up; Holden deleted the diesel and long-wheelbase options.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "No diesel engine option after 1986"; "No LWB option after 1986." From December 1987, a four-speed automatic transmission option was made available, and the LT people-mover variant was removed—transforming the Shuttle into a single-model range.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "For 1987, an automatic transmission option was made optional and the LT was deleted from the model lineup." Holden discontinued the Shuttle in 1990, and opted not to replace it with another vehicle either developed by itself, or sourced from within the GM empire.Bebbington (1998), p. 175. "The Shuttle range was discontinued in 1990 and was not replaced by any other vehicle." The Shuttle's immediate predecessor were the Bedford CF-series vans sourced from the United Kingdom. These Bedford vans were not however, distributed under the "Holden" brand. Second generation (1995–2001) * August 1995: All-new model, now a badge engineered Nissan Caravan E24 van. * July 1997: * June 1999: Modified gasoline engine. * May 2001: Notes References * * * Category:Vans Fargo Category:Vehicles introduced in 1980 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Tunisia Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom